A capacitive touchscreen in prior art mainly comprises capacitive touchscreen panel and a flexible circuit board covered by a cover board. Wherein, capacitive touchscreen panel called sensor for short comprises an insulating transparent substrate, a sensing circuit layer and a driving circuit layer. Wherein, the insulating transparent substrate is made of glass or plastic film; the sensing circuit layer is formed by transparent conductive film having a sensing circuit or glass; the driving circuit layer is formed by transparent conductive film having driving circuit or glass, and the driving circuit layer and the sensing circuit layer are respectively arranged on both sides of the insulating transparent substrate.
An indium tin oxide (ITO) film is arranged on the insulating transparent substrate of the capacitive touchscreen panel, comprising a display portion 1 and a gap portion 2, as shown in FIG. 1, the display portion 1 and the gap portion 2 are arranged phase to phase, limited by the requirements of a control chip of the capacitive touchscreen panel, the width of the gap portion 2 is usually 3 mm. As a reason that ITO of the gap portion has a parasitic capacitance and the limitation of requirements of the function supported by the chip, if ITO of the gap portion does not etched, when the product is touched, a touch signal drift will be generated, and the touch recognition accuracy of the product is seriously affected, therefore, ITO of the gap portion must be etched so as to ensure touch accuracy of the product. The method for etching in prior art is shown in FIG. 2, portions between the two graphic laser etching traces 3 are gap portions, gap portion laser etching traces 4 are etched parallel to the graphic laser etching traces 3, as a reason that the range of width of the gap portion is usually [0.2 mm, 0.3 mm], tens of laser etching lines are needed to etch ITO of the gap portion 2. But, the products etched by this method will show obvious etching lines while showing image, in other words, the light transmittance of the etched portions is larger than the light transmittance of the graphics portions of the display portion, thus, image is shown with obvious lines, this situation causes a poor display effect of a touchscreen product, and due to tens of laser processing programs, the production efficiency is very low.